Crimson
by ciSyn55
Summary: They weren't able to restrain Jasper from Bella on her birthday. He leaves while Bella is left with the Cullen's during her change, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know it's been forever since I updated my other stories. But believe when I say my life has been fucking crazy. I have some chapters to add. And I will get around to it I promise.**

**This story is 3 chapters long, and I was in a really shitty mood and kinda pounded it out while at work. I wanted bad Jasper and bad Bella. It made me smile if only for a bit. **

**I also have another story in the works that is Bella/Jasper. It has been my gett away from the things going on in my life. My dad passed away and I have been using writing to escape.**

**I have no beta, so everything is rough, grammar sucks, and probaby some spelling…yada yada. Don't kill me please. Ha. **

**Both ooc and stuff. But I hope yall enjoy. I am always up for suggestions, critism, anything and all. Reviews are also welcomed of course. Make me smile people, if you like it of course. If not :shrugs: tell me a joke. ;) **

**I own nothing, SM does. **

JPOV

Her blood hit the carpet with a soft thud. _Mine._

I had to have that sweet blood in my mouth. I had to taste her. There was a necessasity to it. Rules and regelations of our vegetarian diet was no longer a concern to me. It meant nothing that my brother and sisters were holding me back. I laughed in my head. Did they fucking know who I was.

Major Jasper Fucking Whitlock.

I used to take on several newborns at a time. They had to know at anytime I could throw them clear across the room. Two strides and I could have that beautiful crimson nector flowing down my throat.

Crash.

Edward, that insuffarable pompous dick threw her into the table. Blood. More of it streaming like ribbons down her body. _Fucking Mine._

I was fairly certain the possessiveness was wanting the blood all to myself. I had my brothers and sisters off me within minutes. And Edward following soon after.

I had her warm soft body in my arms in the next moment. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes and it was almost as if she was pleading with me. And at that moment I couldn't feel her emotions. But if judging by her face, there held no fear, but more anticipation.

I held her wrist to my mouth that had a particularly nasty cut. I flicked my tongue out and tasted her. Fucking heaven. She was exotic spices and sex. I looked at her again, and there it was. A small nod.

I bit her and drew greedily. I knew I had only moments. I then pushed as much venom into her as possible. She screamed and it sound like millions of bells tolling. Shit, even her scream was beautiful. Just as I felt I had pushed enough in I was pulled back by my surrogate family.

But before they pulled me away, I whispered I be back for her.

Her repsonse was more screaming. And it was music to my hears. I chuckled.

I tore myself out of their grip and ran. By the time I had reached the water Edward was the only one keeping up. He was still a good few yards behind me.

"You take care of my girl Edward, I will be back to claim what is mine."

I knew he could hear me. The roar that followed was a parting gift to me. I jumped.

I didn't slow down for hours. I knew where I was going, but I wanted to make sure no one was following me. I was a little worried about Alice finding out. But I had just bitten their precious human pet. They would think of nothing else but her for awhile. And by the time she came around, they would think me nothing of importance. Which they would be wrong, of course.

Peter and Charlotte still had their house in south Texas. I showed up at the door step and Peter greeted me with his ever famous shit eating grin.

"Welcome back brother." Welcome back indeed.

I followed him into his cabin where Charlotte promptly threw herself in my arms.

"It's good to have you back sugar, we have missed you. You know it hasn't been the same."

I kissed the top of her head. My children. My brother and sister. And soon my mate would follow. I smiled a smile I hadn't known I still possessed. I felt free. Free to really be myself. I thought all those years I wanted to be with the Cullens, to get away from killing humans. But I felt more crippled by their presences then anything. And then she walked into our lives.

Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. Soon to be my mate.

At first, I just wanted her dead. Her smell was intoxicating and when I was around I couldn't help but be pulled by her. It pissed me right the fuck off at first. So I never spoke to her. I just hovered near by watching. I would find her sneaking glances at me when Edward wasn't giving her his full attention. Curisousty and lust were the dominant emotions when I was near her. Followed by guilt and embarrasament. She didn't know yet that I could feel her emotions, or she would be constantly blushing. Which would have been fine, when she blushed she turned a beautiful shade of red.

Then, her birthday.

Before her birthday I had decided to just leave her alone. I became indifferent. Or so I told myself. But the closer Edward and Bella got, the more volatile my emotions became. Then her birthday and she cut her finger and the world shifted. I knew she was mine. I had to have her. I couldn't explain it, but I just knew she was to be mine. I was to bite her and she would always and forever be mine.

I had been lost in thought which thankfully Peter let me.

"Give it a month."

A month.

"Yes. One month. She will find you."

"Of course she will. She is my other half. We will always be able to find each other. I hate that I had to leave her there with those fuckers. But there was no way I could run with both of us."

My brother nodded. "She won't see you either."

Alice. The pixie couldn't see me. Interesting. But never the less I was thankful for that.

He slapped me on the back. "Come on brother, let's hunt. I have missed having our dinner together as a family. There is a carnival in town."

Oh yes I have missed this fucker.

"I do like ferris wheels."

"And the meals on two legs are a plus too."

We laughed as we headed out to feast on the unknowing and innocent.

I was happier then I had been in decades.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I am skipping over probably a lot of stuff that should be explained. But like I said, I'm at work and I just wanted to get this out of my head. I could make it longer, and maybe I will make a sequal if enough people like it, or want me to. So let me know.**

BPOV

One month later.

Something was wrong. I had my family who loved me and helped me through the change. My beautiful fiance who never left my side. And I was a vampire. Everything I ever wanted. I thought.

I was fucking miserable. And I couldn't tell you why.

I took to becoming a vampire like a natural everyone said. I didn't attack when I woke up. I followed Edward to the forest and took down a mountain lion as well as some elk. It tasted wrong, all wrong. I didn't like it. But I drank it to soothe the fire in my throat.

I was strong and faster. Faster then Edward. Edward was still unable to hear my thoughts, which Carlisle believed it was due to me being a shield. Because not only was Edward unable to hear my thoughts but apparently it was fucking with Alice's vision. Opps.

I was able to be around humans without attacking. We found out by accident. Some hunter had trailed from the normal hiking path and I caught his scent. I ran towards the scent, but didn't attack. I knew the family would be dissapointed. But I wanted him. I thought of ways to drain him.

The family was so proud. But all I could think was, would he taste better if I bit him at his neck? Or maybe his wrist?

They took me to more populated areas. I never attacked. But I wanted to. I distracted myself by thinking of new places to bite my prey.

At their ankle, her thigh, or his shoulder. It became a game. Could I think of a place on their frail human bodies that I had not thought of. I knew this was not what I should be thinking but I did. I should feel disgusted, but it felt natural.

I thought about him often. My sire. My angel who bestowed upon me the one thing in the world I wanted. I gave him the nod, and he sang his teeth into me. My heart broke everyday that I did not see him. The family never talked about him. I didn't want to draw attention to him, I some how knew that if I brought him up it might trigger a vampire hunt. The thought made my stomach clench. He was _mine _to hunt. I just didn't know how to do it with the Cullens constantly watching over me.

I had become suffocated. I needed out of this family. My days grew darker and darker without him.

The family chalked it up to newborn shit. Whatever.

I convinced Edward to let me out, to just let me think. I hadn't attacked anyone, and I wasn't going to. I just needed to breathe. Figuratively speaking of course.

I left the house with my yoga pants and a white t shirt on with my backpack around my shoulders. I jumped out the window so they wouldn't see the backpack.

I ran until I hit Seattle. I went into the nearest bathroom to change.

I walked out wearing skin tight charcoal grey pants with some knee high black high heel boots. I wore a tight vest of the same color, it showed a considerable amount of cleavage as well as my stomach. My hair and been pinned up so I let it down and shaked out the waves. It came to rest just past the middle of my back. I felt freer and sexier already.

There was a concert a few miles away. Skrillex was playing. I had never heard of them but it sounded fun. Why not?

I could have ran, there weren't that many people in the street but I spotted a beautiful BMW. I had no idea what it was but it was straight sex on wheels. It was black with black tinted windows.

I had watched Alice steal a few cars an thought I could pull it off. I made sure no one was watching or nearby.

Two minutes later I was roaring down the street in this fucktastic ride. Damn.

I pulled up a few streets behind the venue and hid the car as much as possible. Wouldn't do to get caught with this beast. I walked to the venue at human speed, taking in the night air and the smells of the humans wondering around. There was a line at the door, but when the bouncers saw me and I smiled.

I was walking into the club, bass beating at my temples and warm flush bodies rubbing my sides.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter guys. **

JPOV

I had decided to make my way to Washington a week ago. Peter said she would find me, but I just had to be near her. I was damn near bordering on a fucking break down if I didn't get to see my Bella.

I walked by a club that was featuring Skrillex, some band. Tons of humans lining up and it was already filled. I decided to check it out, why I have no idea.

I walked to the bouncer, shoved some emotions of graitude and happiness to see me at him and I was in the door within moments.

Warm flush bodies everywhere, the feeling of intoxication and giddiness flowed through me. It was amazing. I walked around the crowd to find a chair in the corner by the bar and watched. Letting the emotions fill me up. Then I smelled her. My bella.

I stood to find her and zeroed in on her in a heartbeat. There she was. My mate. My everything. And god damn did she look fucking amazing. Pants that looked like they were painted on, high heel boots, and that piece of material passing as a vest. She walked in like she owned the place. She was happy, and relaxed and hungry. I was momentarily surprised to see her alone, but Peter's words came back to me. She would find me.

She knew she was being watched. And just like that, her emotions and scent were gone. Her redish gold eyes were starring at me, but it was like she wasn't there. My baby had talents did she?

The song changed and the bass wobbled. Humans grinding against each other. The lust was out the roof, combined with mine for Bella. I was barely keeping it together.

The crowd parted for us, I don't even think they were aware. Their human instincts knew to part for the predators. She started smiling a few feet away from me and stopped with in arms reach.

"Jasper." It came our a purr. The change had given her a few inches, and she had filled out in everyway. She was no longer a woman-child, but a woman. She was breathtaking.

I held out my hand. "Dance?"

She placed her hand in mine and I pulled her close to my body. I inhaled deeply, she still smelled of exotic spices and sex. I growled and she shivered. I turned her around and placed my hands on her hips while she snaked and arm behind her to rest her hand on my neck. We swayed to the music.

I bent to whisper in her ear.

"I've been waiting for you darlin."

She grinded her ass into me. "I've been waiting for you too. I've thought about you everyday. I should feel wrong about that. But I can't."

"You are mine Bella. Always and forever. I have been lost without, you are staying with me now."

She just nodded. She slowly let her shield up and I felt her lust immediately. And her hunger.

"Are you hungry my Bella?"

"Yes." More and more humans were crowding around us and her hunger doubled.

"Who do you want Bella?"

I could tell she had never drank from a human. Her eyes would have been more crimson. But her emotions and body were screaming for a human. I saw her eyes roam over the throng of people. She spotted a couple near the wall.

I entwined my fingers with hers and pulled her along behind me. Her excitement grew. That's my girl.

We stopped in front of the couple. They girl was shorter then Bella, while the man was closer to my height. The girl had a short pixie hair cut with green eyes. The man had bronzed colored hair in a messy spikes with bright blue eyes.

I arched an eyebrow at her. The resemblance was not lost on me. She just smiled. She walked to the male and laid a kiss at his throat as I did with the girl. We didn't have powers to enthrall humans. But when two fucking sexy vampires walk up to you and seduce you, you aren't walking away.

We led them to the back of the club where the bass still shook the building and the music was still audible. The back was empty, a perfect place for what we had in mind.

I stroked the girls face and she leaned into my touch. She welcomed her predator with open arms and a purr in her throat. I took her in my arms and licked her neck. While looking to Bella who was busy petting the humans chest and nibbling on his ear. The male had his eyes closed in ecstasy. And then she was sinking her teeth into his jugular.

Damn. Now that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

I then sinked my teeth into the Alice look a like. Fitting really.

She finished before me and was looking at me. I found she held no remorse or guilt. In fact she was happy, still filled with lust, and love.

I took her in my arms and crushed her lips to mine. I could taste the blood of the human male in her mouth. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I slammed her into the wall. She moaned into my mouth. Her fingers were pulling at my shirt.

"I need to touch you Jasper. God I've missed you. I've thought about this moment every fucking day."

She ripped my buttons out of my shirt. "Careful there sugar, I don't have another shirt to put on."

She growled and slammed her mouth into mine. Our tongues dueled for dominance. She rubbed her hands up and down my chest while purring. I set her down on her feet to unbutton her jeans. My fingers brushed her clit and she cried out. She was dripping wet for me I couldn't control myself any longer.

I ripped her jeans down and thrust into her. We both cried out in unison. She was so fucking tight.

"Jesus Bella you feel so good."

"Harder Jasper."

I thrusted into her as hard as I could, her back was slamming into the wall making the brick crumble. She clawed at my back, I could feel her getting close.

"That's it darlin cum for me."

I thrusted into her one final time and she screamed out my name. And the sound of my name screaming from her lips I exploded inside of her. She laid her head on my shoulder content.

"Fucking christ Jasper. That was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Now let's get out of here and to your new home with me."

I could feel her hesitation as she pulled up her jeans and straightened her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to come with you. More then anything. I couldn't take it anymore with them. It didn't feel right. But, I just don't want them coming after us, I don't want them hurting you."

I shook my head in amusement. Sweet girl.

"Bella darlin, did Carlisle explain to you your power? Your shield?"

She nodded.

"If you keep that erected around us both, Alice can't find us. And they can't track us, you are able to mask your scent. We are going to meet up with Peter and Charlotte, and we are moving somewhere. Europe maybe or down to South America. They won't find us. And sugar?"

She looked at me with her now bright crimson eyes.

"They could try and fucking take me on, but they would not succeed. And with my second, Peter. We would be unstoppable. Even with you sugar, and your talents."

She nodded and took my hand.

"Now what do you say we leave this place and start our lives my mate? We have enternity to start and new people to taste."

She smiled as I pulled her into a kiss before we ran to start our forever together.

**Reviews, reviews. I enjoyed writing this. I like them like this. Let me know. **


End file.
